Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to proper display of articles and, more particularly, to proper display of articles within a merchandising or security display box.
Description of Related Art
Merchandising or security display boxes are transparent security boxes (generally made of transparent glass or plastic) that are used to store articles, allowing a safe and visible display of the article from within the merchandising or security display box while preventing the articles from unauthorized removal from a store. An article is simply placed inside a merchandising or security display box and locked, and the locked merchandising or security display box and the article therein (which is visible) are displayed on a store shelf to be viewed by patrons of a store. The merchandising or security display boxes with the article therein may be picked-up by customers and handled to view the articles, but without accessing the actual article.
Regrettably, no provisions are made for preventing the movement of the article itself within the merchandising or security display box when the merchandising or security display box is moved around. That is, there are no provisions made for retaining or holding a position and proper display orientation of an article within a merchandising or security display box when the merchandising or security display box is moved or rough handled. The free movement of the article within a merchandising or security display box is especially an important problem if the article that is placed inside the merchandising or security display box is fragile and can easily break if it moves within the box and is hit against the walls thereof.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that would enable safe, secure display of an article within a merchandising or security display box, and that would substantially prevent a movement of the article within the merchandising or security display box for maintaining proper position and display orientation of the article within the merchandising or security display box even if the merchandising or security display box is moved.